Find Her if You Caaaaaan
by RowenaBasizaki
Summary: School is out and exams are over, and Nakia Kaiba has a date with her boyfriend Yugi Moto after school. What seems like a perfectly normal day turns into a nightmare when she is taken by the two most evil people in the world, Bakura and Yami Marik (also known as Mariku) to be their PERSONAL entertainment but are there alternate motives to her abduction? Read and find out!
1. Missing Kaiba Girl

1: Missing Kaiba Girl

I sunk lower into my bath, the warm water pouring over my aching body. It had been a very long day indeed, my older brother, Seto, had been running me around like I am a dog, doing this and doing that. I don't mind though, anything I could do to help him made me happy. Maybe it's my way of making up for the stuff I do behind Seto's back…Mokuba knows what's going on and is happy for me, but Seto…oh if he knew about me and Yugi…I'd be grounded for an eternity. Why? It's because Seto hates Yugi Moto with a passion, despite the fact that Yugi's only ever tried to help us, especially with Mokuba's constant disappearances. I, Nakia Kaiba, on the other hand love Yugi (and Pharaoh) more than anything in this world. Part of me thinks it may or may not have something to do with Pharaoh's past, then another part of me thinks that there is a good chance I just love him despite past lives. As to which I lean more too, well that I can't be sure usually depends on the day. However, now I feel more like it has to do with Pharaoh's past.

As I soaked in my bath thinking on everything I did today, making sure I got everything done I suddenly just sit straight up. Something felt off about tonight, but I thought it was Mokuba playing a prank on me so I yelled from behind the curtain, "Haha Mokuba. Very funny little brother, yeah you sure got me this time." I waited for an answer and got no reply so I peered from behind my curtain very slowly and when I looked out I saw nothing. Starting to get a little freaked out I decided to finish and get out afraid that something was gonna jump out. I washed my hair quickly and then grabbed my towel and climbed out of the tub and almost ran to my room, shutting and locking the door behind me trying to keep my heartbeat steady. I couldn't figure out what I was so scared of, or what made me freak the way I did, so trying to shake it off best as I could I got into my pajamas, a tank top and shorts that had hearts on them, carefully tucking my mother's necklace under my shirt, I walked out of my room to go see where Mokuba and Seto were.

Walking around Kaiba mansion trying to find them was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, there were so many rooms, so many possibilities of where they could be it was almost pointless, but never the less I looked for them and found them after thirty minutes in the basement. Seto was working at his desk down there while Mokuba was quietly watching Scooby-doo on the TV. I decided now would be the best chance to get back at Mokuba for all his petty pranks he's pulled on me. Slowly, I snuck up behind Mokuba careful not to make any sound to alert Mokuba, reaching down I grabbed him quickly, growling like a monster making him jump up very fast turning around. Soon as he realized it was me he yelled, "You scared me to death! Why would you do that Nakia!?" I glared at him and said, "Why the hell have you scared me as many times as you have little brother? I only got revenge it was perfectly justified." I finished crossing my arms over my chest. Mokuba replied, "I- point taken Nakia." I smiled and walked around to sit on the couch to watch TV, Mokuba plopped down next to me and snuggled up close, having me put his arm around him and started to doze. Having no mother with only me as the next best thing to one he seems to come to me quite often for reasons that normally little boys only go to mothers for. Seto he goes to for other things, in fact until about a year ago, they didn't even know I was their sister, so Mokuba for the longest time only had Seto but I think he's much happier also having a sister now. Seto, Mokuba, and I had met a long time ago the Domino City Orphanage and we became friends quickly, the three of us. Seto has actually always been somewhat protective of me ever since the orphanage like I was sister anyway, so one can imagine, if one can imagine Seto happy, his smile when DNA testing proved I was his biological sister. The testing actually only occurred when I needed blood after an accident and Yugi along with our friends was nowhere and it was just Mokuba and Seto here in Domino, Seto offered to give blood and then when our blood types matched Seto got an idea in his head that our DNA needs to be tested too. There was really no reason for it but Seto having the money he does, well he paid them to get the testing done and the results came back saying I was their sister. They both were overjoyed, a surprise coming from Seto. It wasn't very long after until I was moved into Kaiba mansion with them, and given the last name Kaiba. It was singly one of the happiest days of my life.

"Could the two of you not be so loud? I'm trying to work." Seto said grumpily from at his desk. I responded, "Oh lighten up Seto, all you ever care about is your work, maybe you should take time to relax." Seto turned around and answered very sternly, "I cannot take time to relax Nakia! You and Mokuba of all people should understand that. I have so much to do; I have no time for lazy hours." I started to reply but it was futile to even attempt unless, of course, I wanted to get into a huge argument with Seto, which at the moment I really didn't want too. I picked up Mokuba who had fallen asleep and said as I left the room, "Goodnight Seto. Please don't stay up too late. You do need sleep brother." He just simply replied goodnight and then returned to his work. I carried Mokuba to his room and put him to bed, softly kissing his forehead before leaving the room and then went to mine and shut the door, and turned the light off. I climbed into bed and went to sleep, I had final exams tomorrow at school, and I needed to rest for them.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off and rolled over to turn it off. _Thank gods, today is the last day of exams, and technically the last day of school, _I thought sleepily to myself. If there was anything I hated more than Seto working all the time it was school. I despise school with a fiery, burning passion. I crawled out of bed and started to get ready for school. I had to make sure I looked cute today since Yugi and I are going to, "Johnson's Ice Cream Parlor" after school and then somewhere else that Yugi refuses to tell me where we are going. He likes keeping me in suspense, he knows I hate it. I pulled on my uniform, smoothing out every little crease in the fabric and then put my long, dark brown hair in a ponytail (that reached my waist) and then put on a black headband to keep stray hairs out of my face. After I quick survey of my appearance I decided it was good, and slipped my mother's necklace on before going downstairs to get something to eat before I walked to the bus stop to meet the gang so we could walk to school.

Mokuba and Seto were already up, Mokuba was eating some pancakes the cook made for him this morning, and Seto was sitting as his head spot drinking coffee, while looking at some of the statistics from Kaiba Corp. "Hey sis." Mokuba said cheerfully then returned to his breakfast. I smiled and replied, "Morning to you too Mokuba." I sat down and started to eat some fruit and yogurt. Seto looked up from his charts and said, "Morning Nakia. Today is the last day of exams right?" I nodded. "You need to do well on them Nakia, if don't I may have to take some things away and make you retake them over the summer alright?" I sighed and said, "I will do my best Seto, promise." He simply says, "Good." Then he returns to looking at his charts, completely oblivious to everything else. Seto graduated early so now he feels like it's his job to get me motivated to do my best, and honestly it's gotten old and annoying. I finished my breakfast and then hugged Mokuba and told him I'd see him this afternoon. Then I turned to Seto and told him I wasn't gonna be home until later tonight, since "Teá" and I were going to hang out. He looked up at me almost frowning then said, "Fine. I really wish you wouldn't hang out with those idiots, they are a bad influence on you." I glared and replied, "They are not Seto!" He just smirked and kept looking at his charts and I stormed out the door.

The walk to the bus stop, though short in nature, was eerie and I did not feel safe walking by myself, which was rather odd. I've walked this route several times before and nothing has bothered me before, but now today I keep looking behind me feeling like someone is following me. I felt safer once I met up with Yugi and the gang. The Pharaoh was in charge of his body today, which I was happy about, having Pharaoh there made me feel a lot safer than if it was just Yugi and the gang. I hugged Pharaoh who returned the hug, then hugged Teá, Joey, and Tristan. "Hey guys. Ready for the last day of exams today?" They all nodded then Teá said, "I just can't wait for them to finally be over, they are so stressful. And they make me very—" she gets cut off by Joey who says, "Hungry! Soon as the exams finish I'm gonna get food. You guys wanna come with me and Tristan?" Teá nods and then I say, "I'd love to Joey but Yugi and I have plans already for after school. Sorry…maybe next time alright bud?" He pouts and then nods without saying anything and we start our walk to school dreading each step as we get closer to the school, which meant closer to the exams that none of us want to take.

* * *

The bells rang and hundreds of happy cheering students poured out into the courtyard hollering and whooping that the exams were finally over. Myself, Yugi, and the gang kind of stayed in the courtyard for a bit before deciding to start going to the different places and we head towards the sidewalk. Our group was just about to split up when out of nowhere a van just pulled up on the curb and the side door slid open and a guy jumped out and grabbed me and started dragging me towards the van. I started to scream and then struggled against him but he was very strong. I was glimpses of Joey and Tristan trying to fight the guy and his buddies who were holding them back, then I saw Yugi knocked out on the ground with Teá trying to wake him up before the guy managed to get me into the van and the door slide shut after his buddies jumped in after him and then the van lurched and started moving I could hear Joey and Tristan shouting after the van, but I couldn't tell if they were running or not and I wasn't awake for very long to hear anything before a putrid rag was forced over my mouth and nose until finally my world just went black.

(Seto's POV)

"What do you mean she was taken?" I yelled at the investigator who was currently sitting in my living room. The investigator repeated, "She was taken Mr. Kaiba. Right off the sidewalk in front of the school, dragged into a black van. Her friends tried to stop them but they came prepared and kept them from getting to her." I started to fume, "Where were the school's security guards? Why didn't anyone else try to help her?!" The investigator stood up and said, "Mr. Kaiba please calm down. I know how upsetting this must be for you but I need you to stay lucid, we won't get anywhere if you lose it now alright?" I took a deep breath and started to steady my breathing as the investigator continued, "Mr. Kaiba is there anyone who would potentially wish to harm you or your family?" What kind of question was that? "Like hell there is! I own a multibillion dollar company and you ask me if there is anyone who would want to hurt me because of that?! Look at any of my competitors, hell look at any one lowlife scum who envies my money there is any number of people who could be responsible for this!" I shouted at the investigator, highly irritated he asked such a stupid question. The investigator sighs and replies, "Alright we'll start looking into the options but we need a picture of your sister for the media story so we can get her story out there and have people start looking for her outside the police force Mr. Kaiba." I ran a hand through my hair and then went over to the bookshelf and pulled off a picture of Nakia from over spring break. "Here take this. Please just find my sister…and if you can't then I will." I said icily as the investigator walked out of my home. The next day there was a flyer with her picture on it up everywhere and in every newspaper.

* * *

_Author's Notes: First chapter up and ready it's been a long time since I've written a fan-fic or anything like this so if it sucks please let me know and tell me what I can change._

_So Seto Kaiba isn't in this the really cold person from the TV show "Yu-Gi-Oh!" but that is because he isn't around Yugi and his gang. This is strictly a story about Seto Kaiba and his struggle to get his "sister"(no, he does not have a sister in the show) back from evil peoples. However as the story progresses I feel it's fair to warn you though it may not seem it now, but this will become very mature very quickly with very explicit scenes that might be disturbing to some readers. So please know your limits and stop reading if you can't handle mature scenes, I don't want to get reported and kicked off. _

_I will try to update regularly but I am a busy person more often than not so I will try to get one chapter or two out every week, at least one. Please enjoy the story and give me your thoughts on it through reviews, I will value them greatly._

_-RowenaBasizaki_


	2. First Things

2. First Things

I hear voices…two male voices speaking in a very low tone. It's their voices that wake me up but I can't move and I can't see a damn thing. I try to remember what happened and it all quickly comes flooding back. I had hoped it was all a dream, that I had just fallen asleep after my exam was done and I was gonna wake up any moment in the classroom back at school. We were still in the van they pulled me into and we were moving. How long we have been in here I can't say, how long I've been asleep I can't tell. I wiggle my hands and fingers which tells me I still have it all but I am chained to the bed of the van, my feet are tied up and I am blindfolded. I am lying on some sort of mat, it's not very comfortable but it's better than the bed of the van I bet. Trying not to panic I slowly try to get myself to a sitting position (which proved not possible to do) to evaluate possible escape plans, one thing Seto always taught me was to keep a level head and don't lose yourself. Seto…my thoughts went to my brother…his face, his bright blue eyes, and his smile that you rarely ever saw when he was around anyone but Mokuba and I. How was he handling all this? How was Mokuba? Oh gods…my poor little Mokuba…he probably wishes it had been him instead of me, hell he probably thinks it was originally a plan for him until I was found to be a Kaiba child. I felt hot tears on my cheeks. _Pull it together Nakia, you've got stay focused. Tune in to your surroundings and figure out a way to get out of here, _a very brave and strong voice rang through my head. I shook my tears away and focused on the noises. Thank gods there weren't very many.

Behind me I heard two bodies shuffling, they were probably the guys that stopped Joey and Tristan from getting to me. I heard one of them knock their hands on the back of the van and curse as they did. I managed to pinpoint where the two sides were and the door I was pulled through was behind the passenger's seat which was at the front at the one o'clock position to my right, meaning the door was at three o'clock on my right. I could hear two male voices from the front, one sounded rather echoed and the other just sounded downright insane. I didn't recognize their voices; they weren't anyone I was familiar with. Were they a hit crew then? Was it someone like Pegasus? It didn't matter, either way I was not going to be kept as their prisoner. With my hands I felt the chains that held me to the ground, they weren't very long only just long enough to not make it feel like my arms weren't going to break. I tried to find what held them to a ground and it was a clamp that had a tube covering the hook itself. I'd have to work to get it up and open. My feet were tied with simple rope which I could easily wiggle out of if I tried hard enough. I started to work on the clamp trying to get my hands free, but I'd have to move slowly and cautiously so as not to alarm them that I was A, awake and B, trying to escape. Slowly and surely I worked on the clamp stopping when I'd hear someone move towards me to check if I was awake yet so as to put me back to sleep so I can't scream or anything. Each time they'd be convinced I was still out and return to their spots and continue conversations. I'd wait a few minutes before resuming the task of getting the clamp undone. Finally after what seemed like an hour I got the tube up and then we stopped moving. I heard the other two guys up front order the two in the back to stay with the van and get up front so as to drive off if a cop car shows up and get me to the safe house. Like hell I was going there, they weren't gonna keep me locked up. Then I heard the front doors open and then close and then felt a breeze as the two men climbed up front and turned on the radio, now was my chance.

I got my chains off with the key they left in the pouch in back of the van (and carefully placed the chains on the mat I had been laying on). Slowly and quietly I worked to remove the ropes binding my legs together and got them off with ease and then took my blindfold off. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the dimly lit van. As they were adjusting I heard my name on the radio, following it a description of me. "On Friday, May 31st a girl by the name of Nakia Kaiba went missing from her school parking lot. Witnesses say it was a black van with much darkened windows. Police canvassed surrounding areas but there was no sign of the mystery van that snatched her. She has long dark brown hair and blue-brown eyes with very fair skin. She was last seen wearing her Domino High uniform, if you have any information on the whereabouts of Miss Nakia or the van that took her please contact your local police station, now a statement from the CEO of Kaiba Corp and brother to Miss Nakia." I heard Seto's voice on the radio and he said, "To the people that took my sister, if they are at all even listening to this broadcast I will pay you any amount of money just please give my sister back. Please I beg of you bring my sister back to us please." Seto finished his statement and the news lady returned. I couldn't be sure but it sounded as though Seto staged that whole statement, probably to gain sympathy in order to make more money. I know he cares about Mokuba and I though, that is not faked. He's probably looking for me behind the scenes without the cops knowing. I sighed and thought, _let's hope you don't have to come find me and I can get to you before you get to me. These men that took me…they aren't normal Seto, they are dangerous and I have a feeling there is a much deeper reason behind my abduction, so please Seto just stay away…I don't want you getting hurt. _

With my eyesight finally adjusted I started to crawl towards the side door, placing my hand on the handle I took one last deep breath before opening it and jumping out. I heard the two men yelling at me and each other and they climbed out and started to chase after me. Looking around I found we were at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. _Perfect,_ I thought to myself. I looked around for a hiding spot and made a mad dash into the car wash and I could hear the two men now joined by the two that took me in the first place and there was a lot of shouting and yelling. I saw the two men who had been sitting up front, both had tan skin though one had silver hair and a scar under his right eye, while the other one had blonde tan hair that stuck out in every direction it could and he wore a lavender tank top. They scared me, and honestly they looked familiar both of them which bothered me. I shook my head and looked around. I needed to get to a phone and so I dashed for the inside of the gas station hearing them yell to each other as they followed me back in. The worker looked at me with wide eyes as I came in and said, "Hey wait you're that Kaiba kid that went missing aren't you?" I nodded and pointed to phone and then to the men coming. "Go ahead use the phone I'll keep them away." The worker said as he pulled a gun from under the counter. I ran over to the phone and called the police. Then the ever familiar words of, "What's your emergency?" came on but before I could say anything the two men managed to get past the worker and one of them now had a hold of me. "LET GO OF ME!" I screeched. He started dragging me towards the door, I kicked him, I bit him, and I punched him and screamed at him trying to get away. He wasn't fazed by any of it though he was having a hard time getting me to the door. Then I remembered the phone I yelled out that I was Nakia Kaiba and said other things. The man finally managed to get a good grip on me and started moving faster towards the door. I yelled let go of me, I tried to fight him; I even started screaming Seto's name without really thinking. Before I managed to yell out what my captors looked like the one grabbed me by the hair and another chloroform soaked rag was forced over my mouth and nose once again. I heard a gunshot and I knew the worker was dead. I tried to fight back but my body was slowly succumbing to the chemical and all I could think was, _I'm gone…they've won now I will probably never see the Kaiba mansion again, never see my brothers again, and worst of all never see Yugi or Pharaoh again. _I felt tears trickle down as my world went black once more.

* * *

(Seto's POV)

I couldn't stomach it as I heard Nakia's bloodcurdling screams over the recorded emergency message. She even screamed my name out towards the end. Nakia…my sister…what plans do these men have for you? Why…why did they take you? What person could have decided to take you away? A rival company or poor sons of bitches who want money? Or is it something far worse? Do they plan to use you for their own entertainment? I pushed the rampant questions away trying to ignore the high possibility of the last question. "Where was this call made from?" I asked the officer. "At a gas station about twenty miles outside of Karenaville, we arrived on the scene shortly thereafter but it was too late the van was gone and proof of that was the dead worker near the door." The officer replied. I looked at computer screen with the video picture of Nakia's limp body being thrown back into the van. I couldn't get a good look at any of the men they all hid their faces. She was nineteen hours away from Domino City. I wanted to know where they were taking her, why it was so far away. "Did you find anything in other towns? Any sightings or any information about her?" The officer shook his head and replied, "All we found was the van burned up on the side of the road. No human remains just burnt out car. There was a spot where chains could have been latched down but that was all we found." At least she was still alive, hopefully. I nodded and then told them I was going to leave. Promising to contact me with anymore new leads and we parted ways, the whole way out a I had to struggle to keep myself from bursting with rage. As soon as I got my hands on those bastards they were gonna pay for taking Nakia from us, I will make sure of it.

* * *

Where I woke up I wasn't sure what town or city or even what coordinates this place was at were. I woke up on a bed that I was chained too and once again I was blindfolded so I could not see anything. I couldn't hear anything; it was too quiet in this place wherever it was. I hate the silence; it makes me anxious and worried. One thing for sure was, I wasn't dead. That could be counted as a good thing I suppose. Though wherever this place was you can bet I will escape from it and get back to Seto and Mokuba and Yugi. As I tried to pick up a sound I heard a door open from somewhere above and then the two men's voices came down the stairs as they did.

"Look here. Sleeping beauty has awakened." The one that sounded like there was a slight echo to his voice said. Then the downright insane sounding one replied, "It would seem that she is Bakura. How wonderful, it's getting rather boring up in the house don't you agree?" The person addressed at Bakura said, "Yes it is. Mariku I wonder if the pet would like to see?" Then the man called Mariku answered, "I believe she does, but she did try to run away. I think we should leave them on and get on with her punishment. Did you bring the knife down with you?" Bakura laughs and says, "Yes I did. Here you have the honor of first mark." Mariku cackles and I hear footsteps coming over to me. My heart starts to race as I feel him sit on the bed next to me. The knife is opened and he cuts through my clothes leaving me completely naked (except for my necklace) in front of them. I try to curl up into a ball as best I can but Bakura holds my legs down and apart. Then without warning I feel the knife piercing my skin causing me to scream and cry out. "Shouldn't have tried to run, might have been a little nicer to you." Mariku says as he digs the knife through my skin carving something into it. I scream, I try to kick Bakura to get them to stop but he ties my legs down keeping them separated as he crawls up towards me. "Now, now pet, you need to behave it'll only hurt worse if you squirm." I mustered up the courage to retort to him, "FUCK YOU!", and then I hit him in the crotch with my knee and finished, "Go to hell!" Bakura slaps my face and says, "Oh you're gonna pay for that bitch." With that he reaches down under the bed and digs around in what sounds like a bag. Mariku finishes carving and reaches over me to get something from Bakura. Then he leans over me and a strange gag is forced into my mouth and tied behind my head, it keeps my mouth open in a circle. I try to force it out but it's tied so tight I can't do anything for it. Then Mariku shifts and is kneeling over my face from what I can't tell from his body movements, I hear a zipper getting undone and without warning he shoves his dick into my mouth and yells at me to suck on it. I bite him instead and he yelps and then gets something from Bakura and then there is a sharp pain on my nipples as something tight is clamped down on them and then he starts going up and down almost choking me several times. I can hear him groaning with pleasure, all I could feel were tears streaming down my cheeks, then suddenly out of nowhere a sharp pain hits between my legs as the skin in my vagina rips. I scream but it sounds so muffled no one can really tell I was screaming. Then Bakura who had just ripped my virginity from me started thrusting harder and harder and harder groaning as he did. It hurt so bad, all I could do was scream inside my head as I prayed he would just stop. That they would both just stop. Then I started feeling something hot burning my stomach and chest. It was hot melted wax being poured on me and I screamed though once again muffled. Soon Mariku and Bakura both started to speed up faster and faster and faster until finally they released. Bakura inside of me and left in my mouth was the most disgusting thing I had ever tasted and I was forced to swallow it all. They removed all by my chains and blindfold. My tears came faster now and Mariku and Bakura just cackled with laughter. Bakura spoke as they left, "That's right she's our bitch now." Then they left and locked the door as they did and I was left naked, cold, and alone I just broke down crying. How I wished I was home, safe and in my own bed. I couldn't move, everything hurt, and I even smelled the rustic smell of blood from further down on the bed and on my body. I thought to myself as I laid there crying, maybe just maybe I'd die in the middle of the night and not have to suffer that again. Knowing my luck though, the gods were never merciful to me.

* * *

_Author's note: Chapter 2 is here. If you couldn't stomach what you read today then please stop reading. It's only gonna get worse from here and continues to stay at that level of abuse 90% of the time. However if you like the story so far, please review and I'm always looking for new ideas so PM me if you think of any._

_-RowenaBasizaki_


	3. The Spirit

3. The Spirit

(Seto's POV)

A week, that's how long it's been since Nakia's kidnapping. Not a day has gone by that I haven't been trying everything in my power to get her back. It's gotten so bad in just this one week that I can't eat, I can't sleep, I don't know where to start looking for her. At least whenever Mokuba's gone missing I knew who it was and where to go, with Nakia I know nothing and it's making me insane because I can't get to her. I can't even focus on Kaiba Corp stuff. I lay back into my chair closing my eyes and then I hear a small rapping on my office door. I say come in and it's Mokuba. I motion for him to come over to me and he does slowly.

He stops in front of my desk and asks, "Any information on Nakia, Seto?" His eyes looked up at mine pleading for a good answer.

I sighed and answered, "No…I'm afraid not Mokuba. Nothing has come up since the emergency call she made from the gas station."

Tears came to his eyes as he said, "Are we ever gonna see Nakia again? Are you gonna find her?"

I tried not to cry as I replied, "I will. I promise Mokuba I will find the bastards that took her then kill them and bring her home Mokuba. I promise little brother." I hugged him. Nakia's disappearance was really hard on us, especially on Mokuba. When he found out Nakia was our sister he literally jumped about five feet off the ground because he was so happy. He's always loved Nakia since we first met at the orphanage so long ago. I didn't speak to her much then, fact I hardly spoke to anyone. Mokuba however he did speak to her and he did so quite often. He adored her; if I couldn't find him I could bet he was with Nakia somewhere. It was awful the day she left, Mokuba stayed in his room for days, usually crying. I'll be honest I didn't like that she had left either. She was really an enjoyable person to be around. Now she's been taken from us again by insane psychopaths, I will find her, even if it was the last damned thing I do.

* * *

Gods, has it been days? Weeks? Months? I couldn't tell. All I could tell for sure was the pain and torture was never gonna end. All the time they came in, sometimes bringing new things to use, one of which they seemed to enjoy using was the electrode machine. I had singe marks all over my body from what I can tell based off the constant burning sensation. I tried to fight them, I tried to knee them, bite them, punch them but none of it worked and only seemed to turn on my captors more. My vagina was really sore from the constant painful non-lubricated penetration. I could barely hold myself together. It hurt to move, my body had gotten stiff, I hadn't been fed anything since I was locked in here and I was given minimal water. Oh how I wished I could just die from dehydration, or starvation. I wanted this ordeal to end. I wanted to be home, safe in my own bed or hearing Seto's lectures. Anything was better than this cruel fate that had befallen me. I couldn't cry anymore for I had so little water I could not form tears. So all I did was whimper and curl up as best I could trying to keep myself warm. They had given me a blanket a few days again so right now I was curled up under that trying to keep my bare skinned body warm. I want to die, that's all I want, at least then it'd be over and I wouldn't have to deal with the long term effects if I ever do get out of here.

I had started to doze off when I heard the doorknob turn. I curled up even tighter despite my screaming body's protests to not move. I heard the shuffling of feet, and then someone walked over to me and took off my blindfold. I kept my eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to see their faces.

Then Bakura said as he undid my chains, "You're gonna have to open your eyes if you want to see where you are going. We are after all gonna let you have a bath." A bath, by myself they said? There was a catch there had to be catch, always is.

Mariku spoke, "However when you get out we'll still be here and we have personal business to attend to with you. So yes you're getting bath, but you have to give us a favor in return."

I couldn't speak, my voice had long left me and I just nodded my head and slowly tried to open my eyes. At first I was blinded by the bright light that was revealed, but slowly my eyes became readjusted to the light and I started to look around. I was in some sort of building or underground bunker. There was no window so I had a feeling it was a bunker somewhere, gods know where. There was a single bulb that hung low from the ceiling, a bed which I now laid upon, stairs that led up and out and another door which I'm assuming was bathroom. I saw bookshelves and couch type thing in another corner, there were books and scrolls on those shelves. There was a woodstove in the corner and some shelves and a sink. It looked like it was trying to mimic a kitchen, definitely was a bunker in nowhere land. Then I saw their faces, clearer as they were but five feet away from me. Their faces scared me and one, the blonde haired one where his hair spiked out all over the place scared the crap out of me as if I was seeing the ghost of Christmas past.

The blonde spikey haired one spoke and said, "Well get up and go into the bathroom princess. We haven't got all day, and I am honestly not wanting you to even get the bath in the first place so be thankful, Bakura here convinced me otherwise." That was Mariku who spoke.

Both of my captors had their shirts off and they sat at the end of the bed. At first it was really hard to move, but I slowly managed to inch my way off the bed. Clutching my mother's necklace, I prayed for someone to help and then went into the bathroom. It was a rather small bathroom, with one toilet on sink, one cabinet, one tub/shower, and one towel rack with a towel. On the toilet seat folded up, was a dress. It was a rather revealing dress with slits up my legs all the way to the hips, very low cut bodice, a collar and there were no under garments (underwear or bra) to be seen, still at least it was clothing, I didn't want to wear the collar at all. I refuse. I decided to take as long as I could in the tub, trying to delay what could probably be counted as the inevitable. I didn't dare take my mother's necklace off for fear of if I removed it they could take it from me, and I wasn't going to lose my last connection to my family, my friends, and even my past lives. I turned the water on hot with a little cold to cool it so it wouldn't burn me and then let the tub fill up. Once filled I climbed in wincing and gasping badly as the water stung and burned the old and new gashes on my skin, I had been branded on my neck with some sort of Egyptian symbol and the rest were just marks made to torture me further. The burn marks on my skin from the electrodes stung as well but I just bit my lips and sunk further into the bath laying my head back and closing my eyes, losing myself in the warmth.

* * *

(Unknown's POV)

_Fuck the Fates!_ I thought to myself. I saw what Mariku and Bakura planned on doing to my poor host. I couldn't let them do that to her and her remember it only traumatizing her further. The Fates told me I couldn't interfere, that Nakia had to figure it out on her own how to summon me, the spirit of her necklace, Rehema. Screw them, my host needed me now and I intended to help her. I had a feeling Mariku and Bakura's issues were with me, not my host. Once she had relaxed enough I slowly eased her mind away from her body and I took its place. She would not remember anything, and I was happy that she would not. Her body was weakened from all the attacks she's endured already, I'd have to be careful and try to take good care of her, I owed her this much. Slowly, I managed to climb out of the tub relearning how to walk in the process. It was very difficult but I very quickly got it down and dried myself off. Carefully I dabbed at the gashes and burns to dry them, I didn't want to cause her more pain. I slipped on the dress and much to Nakia's delight when she'd reawaken the collar as well. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed a very similar body to my own only pale skinned, very pale skin, my eyes and hair color remained the same (though my hair color is much darker shade), it would seem my host/future self was more like me than I could have hoped, at least I don't add another foot or two to the height as Pharaoh does with Yugi. Lifting up the sleeve on my right arm I saw my ever familiar tattoo of the millennium eye appear on her skin. For what purpose that was on me, I do not remember. All I can remember is the Pharaoh and I knew each other and that Mariku and Bakura were both insane lunatics back then.

I opened the bathroom door stepping into the blinding light of the bunker I was a prisoner in. If Mariku and Bakura intended for this to be a very dungeon like prison they did a good job.

"My, my she is a beaut ain't she Bakura? Look at those curves, just how I remember them." Mariku remarked snidely through his teeth.

Bakura laughed and replied, "Oh yes, I think that dress fits her perfectly Mariku, took her long enough in that bath. She shouldn't have taken that long, I say that warrants certain punishment for keeping her masters waiting, wouldn't you agree Mariku?"

Mariku just smirked and made a move towards me. When he reached out to touch me I slapped his hands away and said in my native tongue something along the lines that meant, "Fuck you. Go to hell." That was partially Nakia speaking however and I wish she hadn't it would only make this worse.

Mariku stopped and looked at Bakura, then me, then back to Bakura again and said, "Did she just speak ancient Egyptian?"

Bakura stared for a moment then said, "I believe she did. I didn't know Nakia could speak the ancient tongue.

"She doesn't know she can yet. However it was not her speaking, I believe that your problems are with me, not my host you bastards." I hissed at them in Egyptian, suddenly very angry by them being here with me for reasons I could not remember.

"Can it be? The Pharaoh's pet has actually revealed herself? I'm shocked. Did Nakia learn how to call you?" Bakura said smirking.

"No she didn't, I just couldn't sit back and let you torture her anymore! Screw what the Fates said about my interfering, I wasn't gonna sit back and let her get traumatized further by you sons of bitches!" I retorted icily.

"This should be very interesting having his actual pet instead of the host." Bakura said climbing onto the bed again.

Mariku grabbed hold of me by my hair and started dragging me towards the bed. I wanted him to let go of my hair so I struggled against him a little bit but he only gripped harder and then literally tossed me onto the bed where Bakura was waiting to attach me back into the chains and spread my legs apart. They gagged me and pulled down the bodice of the dress attaching the electrodes to my bare skin then shocking me, causing me to scream and cry out in pain, everything was muffled however. Then Mariku forced himself into me without warning, without anything and cut straight to the chase. I screamed, though it sounded muffled as Mariku fucked me along with the shocks of the electrodes, I bit down hard on the gag trying to focus on something else. Bakura was now at the end of the bed in between my spread legs, I heard him whisper to Mariku and he suddenly stopped and the pain receded for a few moments, before suddenly, I started screaming again, and this time I knew it could be heard through the gag, because Bakura had also forced himself in and I still had Mariku inside of me. I was being torn and stretched in a way that shouldn't be possible and all I could do is let out a scream, this horrific blood curdling scream as Bakura and Mariku thrust in and out at the same time, moaning as they did. I felt hot tears, how I wanted them to just finish, how I wanted to run away but I forced my soul to stay because I did not want Nakia remembering this, I was doing this to protect her.

* * *

I opened my eyes at first not knowing where I was, but I knew I was definitely not at the bunker anymore. I couldn't move but then I heard my voice inside my head saying, _get up Nakia, you've got to walk around to figure this out._ I managed to sit up and found that I was lying in grass under a tree. There was a tall wall around me and in the middle of it all was the Kaiba mansion. Was I really there at Kaiba mansion? Had all those horrible things just been in a nightmare and I had just fallen asleep under this tree? I stood up and started brushing my clothes off but then I noticed I was transparent, as in you could see through me. _Okay this is weird, is this a dream? Am I dead? _I thought to myself. Taking in a breath I started walking towards the front doors of the mansion and literally just walked through them as if I was a ghost. Maybe I really am dead, but I don't feel like I am, so my biggest questions what the hell is going on. I drifted into the kitchen and saw Mokuba barely touching his food, our cook was trying to get him to eat but he just pushed the food around. _Poor Mokuba,_ I thought to myself. I could only imagine how hard my being missing was on Mokuba. I mean he adored me, sometimes I feel a little more than Seto.

I drifted and floated through more walls, more rooms, I even managed to float into my room. It was clean; it looked as though nothing had been touched since the day I was taken. The red walls were still clean and being taken care of the black furniture was clean and empty of anything. The black curtains in front of my balcony doors were straight and looked as though they had been ironed. My glass coffee table in my miniature living room sparkled, the flat screen TV looked spotless, and my fireplace didn't have a speck of dust. My four post canopy bed, had the black see through (just barely however) canopy neatly and carefully draped over the oak painted black posts, and my red comforter and pillows were neatly arranged and didn't have a wrinkle and on my bed my book bag was set, waiting for me it seemed to come and get out my book to read. My oak painted black desk was organized and arranged neatly, my laptop open and login screen up. I couldn't touch any of it sadly. My hands just went through it all. I wanted to cry but could not, someone, more than likely Mokuba, was keeping my room clean in the hopes that one day I'd come home. I passed through the canopy and thankful was able to sit on my bed, I wouldn't mind staying here as a spirit. I'd at least be away from Mariku and Bakura. After sitting for a few minutes I got up and started floating into other rooms until I managed to float into Seto's office where he was working at his computer diligently.

At first I tried to touch him but he only felt air though he did turn around and said, "Hello? Anyone there? Mokuba is that you?" When there is no response he shakes his head and returns to working. He was doing some research on kidnappings, he kept glancing at a picture of me he had sitting on his desk.

I decided to try and speak so I said, "Seto?"

He turned around quickly again and said, "Mokuba?" But when he saw nothing he started to get a look of puzzlement on his face. At least he heard me that is a good thing. I didn't dare say anymore for whatever reason, I wasn't sure. Maybe it was shock from realizing, omg, Seto heard me. Then an idea hit me, maybe I could help Seto find me, well once I figured out more of where I was. I'd have to go about it carefully though. I don't want Seto getting hurt because of me; I'd never be able to forgive myself. I stood there looking at him, just smiling, and I whispered, "We will be together again brother. I promise."

I began to feel a tug which meant I had to go I believe. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before being sucked back to my body and I opened the eyes of my body. I was in the bunker again, far away from home, from my brothers. Trying to move I realized I couldn't, my body hurt so bad any movement made would cause pain. Did Bakura and Mariku do something to me? Everything was so fuzzy, I remember going into the bathroom but then black, did I actually black out? Could it be the Fates were finally kind enough to not let me be conscious while they did what they did to me? I know I went somewhere but currently I cannot remember that, I just lie there on the bed staring at the ceiling, trying not to move after I pulled the blanket up, only one thing on my body was chained and that was one foot but the chain was long enough so I could move, all I wanted to do was sleep, so curling up best as I could under the blanket I fell asleep, grateful and thankful I did not remember anything they did to me today, that was a blessing stronger than any blessing one person could ever know.

* * *

_Author's note: Not much to say other than hope you enjoyed it and I wonder what they meant by the Pharaoh's pet…guess you'll just have to read and find out._


	4. Mysteries Unfold

4. Mysteries Unfold

(Seto's POV)

I will cause myself to go insane by looking at this recording repeatedly, from the minute a captor grabs her to the moment she goes limp and is tossed into the van. I know there is something here that can help me. I have to at least hope there is, since no one else will seem to do anything more to try and find my sister. Truth be told no one has any idea where to start but still, they could at least try harder. We needed to find her soon before her body turns up in a ditch somewhere, or worse. It was also starting to get harder to maintain the cold outer shell of mine that my employees fear with passion. I could not let anyone know this was getting to me, not a soul. Even that now was proving to be quite difficult no matter what I did.

_Come on, there has got to be a clue in here somewhere. _I kept stopping and pausing trying to analyze every aspect of that damned recorded video. I felt like the police didn't look at it thoroughly enough to say it was useless. Reliving everything that Nakia is going through again and again was painful and it was just hard to watch as she tries desperately to get away but her captors are too strong. Trying not to think of what they could be doing to her right now as we speak was also proving quite impossible to avoid. I was watching her limp body being carried back to the van and then suddenly, I managed to make out what looked like a license plate. Cleaning up the video footage, I got a whole number off the plate and started running it through the systems. It came up as a missing van to Haruko Kumi; he is a professor at the Domino City Community College. It's been missing for about two weeks; two days before Nakia was taken it was stolen. Realization hit me like a car as soon as the van came up missing, this man might know who took the van. He might have seen something that could help us locate Nakia. He lives in Karenaville, where this footage was captured. I printed out a copy of the cleaned up still to take with me and left after telling Mokuba I was leaving. Maybe I could find Nakia and bring her home tonight.

* * *

(Nakia's POV)

I woke up on my own. It was the first time since I've been here that I've been left alone for a full twenty four hours to sleep or do whatever. I was happy, or at least as happy as I could be being trapped in this godsforsaken bunker in nowhere land I bet. I just laid there on the bed, caressing my mother's necklace in my hand as my eyes closed and I tried to picture all that I had lost. It was a bad idea yes, and it would only upset me even more, but I am so afraid I'll forget everyone. Caressing my mother's necklace definitely helped though, as if somehow they were all connected through it so I could remember them easier. I was hungry, even though I had gotten up earlier to eat something from the cabinets. I dared not to move though, I was comfortable, content, and I felt safe as odd as that sounds. It was like I really wasn't alone, but I knew I was but somehow I felt comfort and I didn't want to lose that feeling. So I just stayed there, holding my mother's necklace as I remembered faces, voices, scents anything that would make me happier.

I think I must have dozed off at some point because I was roughly woken up by the hard tugging on my chain. Mariku and Bakura had come into the bunker. Mentally I prepared myself for what was going to come next as I slid up and sat knees to my chest against the headboard looking dead into their eyes.

I gripped my mother's necklace tightly, praying for strength, but instead of demanding me to lie down and get ready they just sat at the end of the bed and Bakura says, "Brought you something to eat Nakia."

I gulped; I wasn't sure if I could trust anything they wanted to feed me so I stayed curled up against the board, unmoving, silent and I stared at them. Bakura sighed and stood up coming over to me and sat down and reached out to touch me.

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked and backed away further.

Bakura sighed and whispered, "Nakia, I do not want to hurt you."

I glared at him and replied, "Then why am I still here? If you really did not want to hurt me then let me go! I've done nothing wrong to you, I just want to go home please let me go home. My brother will pay any money you want just please let me go."

Tears come to my eyes as I spoke; I just wanted to go home, was that so hard to understand? Mariku started to come towards me with anger in his eyes and Bakura stopped him and held him back, shaking his head.

Mariku scoffed and said, "I'll be waiting outside. Why he let you take over for a little bit I don't understand Ryou. But get this straight, you try one damned thing to help her escape don't think I won't hesitate to blast your soul to the shadow realm, got it?"

Bakura gulped and then nodded and Mariku left us alone and Bakura turned to me and said, "Nakia please, you have barely eaten, you have to keep up your strength or you'll never make it out of this."

I hissed and answered, "Why do you fucking care? After everything you've done to me already, I think dying would be easier than living and telling the story!"

Bakura looked at me with surprisingly softened eyes and said, "Nakia, I am not who you think I am, well I am but he's not in control right now. I managed to convince him to let me come out so I could try to get you to eat something."

Bakura's voice was softer, and gentler too. I looked at him and said, "What the hell does that mean, "he's not in control" and why are you using such a fake voice like you think it'll make a difference." I was gonna say something else but something inside me stopped me and said, _he's telling the truth Nakia. If anything you need a friend right now if you ever want to escape. _My mind wandered as I tried to figure this out. Then I wandered to Mariku's last words before he left the bunker, "…why he let you take over for a little bit I don't know Ryou…" could it be that perhaps the person before me wasn't my captor Bakura? I looked at Bakura again and this time I noticed, his hair wasn't as wild and his face was more innocent.

I whispered, barely audible, "I'm so confused…"

Bakura came close to me and lifted my chin up and said, "I don't want to hurt you Nakia. I wish I could stop Bakura from doing so but he is by far so much stronger than I am." Bakura held the sandwich to me once more and this time I took it and pulled off a little bit and ate it. He smiled at me, happy that I had actually eaten something even if it was a little nibble. I waited a few moments before deciding that it was safe and wasn't laced with anything, so I ate the rest of it with such speed it almost made me sick. It was peanut butter and jelly, it had been very long time since I had eaten a PB&J sandwich and it was delicious, best thing I had eaten since I've been trapped in this cage.

I looked up at Bakura…I mean Ryou and I said, "Thank-you. Now I have a question for you…do you think you could tell me where I am, city wise at least, or hell even tell me if I am still in Japan."

Ryou looked at me and said slowly and quietly, "You are still in Japan, you are somewhere outside of the town of Nizakei. It's a rather small farming area. Beyond that I know nothing else."

I nodded and said nothing else. Ryou after a few moments left the bunker, and I felt a tear slide down as I heard the clicking of the lock. I hoped I'd see Ryou again.

* * *

(Seto's POV)

One I like about private airplanes is they are small and get you places faster than driving. I stowed my plane in a patch of woods that completely hid it and I started walking around looking for Professor Kumi's home. I found it rather quickly and soon as I did, I was knocking on his door.

"Who's there? What do you want?" a raspy voice spoke from behind the door.

I replied, "It's Seto Kaiba, I have news of your missing van and I think it might connected to my sister's kidnapping. I just need to talk and I really do not have a lot of time Mr. Kumi."

I heard the door's lock start to click and then an older man about mid-forties, early fifties appeared and said, "Mr. Kaiba? From Kaiba Corp.?"

I nodded then asked, "May I come in Mr. Kumi?" He nods quickly, I'm not sure if he's intimidated or honored, and steps aside so I can step inside. He closes the door behind me and leads me into the living room.

He motions to the armchair then says, "What news do you have of my van? Was it found?"

I sat down and nodded and said, "Yes it was, only it had been burned to a crisp after it was used to kidnap my little sister."

"Then how'd you know it was mine?" Mr. Kumi asked politely.

"Because of this video still, that is your license plate number is it not?" I said quickly.

Mr. Kumi nods and says, "So it is, I'm sorry about your sister Mr. Kaiba, but I don't know of what help I could be."

"I just wanted to know if you saw anything the night it went missing, anything at all that might help identify the captors or even lead me to her. The cops say they are still looking but they've basically stopped, and said it's been almost three weeks, if we find her there is slim chance she'll be alive. So they've slowed the search down just waiting for her body to appear and I don't believe that she's dead, I still feel her like she lives, but they don't listen." I said trying to hold back the tears as I try to hide the cracking in my voice, if this man, a complete stranger, were to see me break down my reputation would be shot. I can't afford that.

Mr. Kumi sighed and said, "I want to help you Mr. Kaiba I really do, and I do sympathize. I had the same thing happen to me two years ago when my daughter Misuki went missing, they gave up too soon and six months later she was found in a ditch, dead. All I can tell you that I remember is one of the burglars had a nasty scar under his eye. They were tan skinned too, but beyond that I saw nothing else, they were robed and were gone almost as quickly as they came."

It was at least something, I looked at Mr. Kumi and stood up getting ready to leave and I said, "Thank-you. You've given me more than what the cops have discovered since they started working on the case. I am sorry about your daughter, and all I can say is I hope Nakia doesn't end up that way."

I started to leave but Mr. Kumi grabbed my arm and said, "Wait Mr. Kaiba. I think I might know someone who can help you. He's the reason my daughter's body was found at all. I could give you his contact information and you can decide if you want his help."

I stopped walking and looked at him then said, "Alright."

Mr. Kumi let go and ran into his office to get something and came out with a business card and he spoke, "Here, his card. He doesn't ask for much payment wise, he just likes helping families find closure whether it's a body or a living person."

I nod in thanks and take the card before leaving Mr. Kumi's house. When I got back to my plane the tears came along with my body shaking with anger. Why Nakia? Why her? And why haven't they asked for a ransom yet? I just want my sister back is that so hard to understand? I looked down at the business card in my hand; the private investigator's name was Jiro Oki, Detective Oki as he was formally known. I climbed into my plane and dialed in his number, it started ringing.

"Hello Detective Jiro Oki speaking, how may I help you?" said a gruff male voice over the phone. Before I answered, all I could think was I cannot believe that I, Seto Kaiba, was asking for help, I never ask for help.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_I apologize for any who may be following that I haven't updated in a while. I have been having serious motivation drops and stuff so it's been proving difficult to stay dedicated. But here it is Chapter 4 sign, sealed, and delivered. I hope you like it, please enjoy, rate, and review. Thanks_

_-RowenaBasizaki_


	5. Close Call

5. Close Call

(Seto's POV)

"I am so sorry for your sister's disappearance Mr. Kaiba. Believe me I will do everything in my power to find your sister. I apologize that the police department is so lacking." Detective Oki said as he started to leave.

"It is not the department's fault they are so dimwitted, thank-you again for coming on such short notice and understanding that our agreement must stay completely quiet." I said respectfully.

Detective Oki nodded and replied, "I am a very understanding person Mr. Kaiba. Anyway I shall speak with you again soon, may we in working together find your sister safe and sound." Then he left and I closed the doors behind him. I could feel tears coming and I retired to my bedroom. I could not understand why my sister was taken from me. I wanted her home, I wanted to hear her laugh, see her smile. Her smile always brightened up my day, even when we were younger before we knew we were siblings. She and Mokuba are my world, without them I feel like I have nothing even with a multi-billion dollar company. I just hoped Detective Oki could find Nakia before it was too late.

* * *

(Nakia's POV)

They were drunk, which made everything ten times worse than it normally was, it made them draw out the whole process longer. I felt hot tears on my cheeks as each one took their turn switching on and off consistently, they even both at one point pushed into me at the same time. I screamed, I cried as the pain from that came. Never before had I ever felt anything as agonizing as that. I wished they would just be done, that they would just leave me be. I wished I could fade away again and not remember any of it, but the Fates were not that kind today.

Hours later they left half-dressed. I half hoped they'd forget to lock the door but they still remembered enough to lock the door. I cried silently, unable to make any noise, unable to move I was in so much pain. I felt the darkness of a slumber coming and I just succumbed to it, not having a care in the world.

(Rehema's POV)

All I could think was my poor host. I wished I could be there physically for her, not spiritually. At least I could do this much for her, and allowing her soul and mind to rest and I take over for a little while. I sat up in the bed, her body aching from the abuse she just endured from the drunken bastards. I only wished there was a way to get her home to Seto and Mokuba and Yugi. That maybe I could somehow get her home, but alas I am just a spirit attached to her, there was nothing I can do. I felt guilty and blamed myself for this mess. The only reason they were doing this is because they hate me, and I hate that I can't remember why. That I can't remember my connections to Pharaoh, it was very unsettling.

I got off the bed and walked into the "kitchen area" to make something to eat, Nakia's stomach kept growling so I know she hasn't eaten today at all. She needed to eat if she wanted any good chance if she escapes; she needs all the strength she can get. I made grilled cheese, I was surprised our captors were at least courteous enough to make sure she had the necessities but it was also a sign they weren't letting her get away anytime soon. They wanted this to feel like a home more than a prison. What if we never got out? I'd never understand why I felt so attached the Pharaoh and Nakia would never see her family again. We had to get away, we just had too. I hope Nakia has figured out what she can do as a spirit.

* * *

(Nakia's POV)

I was floating…no more like flying. I was hovering over the Kaiba Mansion again. I fell through the ceiling into the dining room. Mokuba and Seto were eating at the moment. Just seeing their faces brought tears to my eyes, dammit all, I missed them. I just want to come home. I floated over and sat next to Seto, looking at him I could tell he hasn't slept, that he hasn't eaten very much, and he's been overworking himself as usual.

"Dammit Seto…" I hissed then continued, "You moping around isn't healthy nor is it helping."

Seto looked up at Mokuba and asked, "Mokuba? Did you hear that?"

Mokuba shook his head without looking and whispered, "No, I didn't. Are you alright Seto? You seem pale."

Seto froze for a moment before answering, "Yeah…I'm fine Mokuba. Just tired, I'm gonna go to bed little man okay?"

Mokuba nodded without saying a word and Seto went up to his bedroom. I followed him, if Seto could hear me maybe…just maybe I'd be able to tell Seto where to look. Maybe I could help him find me.

Following Seto through his door that he shut and went to sit on his bed next to him and I whispered, "Seto…" His head shot up and he started to look around.

"Wh-who's there? Show yourself dammit! I don't enjoy mind games unless I'm in control!" He shouted as he swung around trying to find the voice source.

"Seto…I'm not your enemy…I can't show myself. But I am here to help you…I might know where the one you seek is." I said sounding not like myself.

"Nakia? You might know where Nakia is?" Seto asked slightly confused.

"Of course…I know all…see all…live all. Just trust me when I say she is outside the small town of Nizakei, it's a farming area. She'd be in an underground bunker with no windows, no light except a couple of bulbs and the only exit is a door. Trust me Seto, she's waiting for you." I replied slowly.

"How can I trust you? I can't see you, nor feel you. How do I know I'm not just hearing things?" Seto questioned.

I reach out and touch Seto causing him to shiver, before saying, "Maybe you are just hearing something, or maybe it's not just something and it's actually your own genius speaking, figuring stuff out randomly. Please just go to Nizakei, Nakia is waiting Seto Kaiba." I answered before feeling a pull again. I was being pulled back to my cell.

I quickly said, "I am being pulled off, but believe me when I say she's outside Nizakei." Those were the last words I spoke to Seto before waking up in my prison again. I looked around tears coming to my eyes, unsure if Seto believed what I said or not, maybe I dreamed it all. I only hope that it wasn't a dream and I actually did speak to Seto. I wanted so much to see him again in the flesh, to have him wrap his strong arms around me in a brotherly hug; it made me feel safe when he did. Gods I missed him, missed him so much.

* * *

(Seto's POV)

Was I just hearing something? Hell if I know, all I know is that voice told me Nizakei was where I needed to go, that I'd find Nakia there. Should I go to Nizakei? Or should I stay here and wait till a body is found or be forever in longing for her to come home? No I should go and try to find her. I called the P.I and told him, he suggested I call the police and I did. They agreed to send backup with me the next day. No doubt this would hit the media and press before I could stop it. Oh freaking well, I could care less about anything except the fact that I might get my little sister back. That I might get to hold her again, to hear her jokes that make me happy, my baby sister…how could I have ever let this happen to her? No matter, I was gonna save her tomorrow, I was gonna see her tomorrow, it was so close I could almost hear her. Don't worry Nakia, I am coming to get you, I promise and I promise I'll never let anything ever happen to you again little sister.

* * *

(Bakura's POV)

"In recent news, we have just received a report that Seto Kaiba, brother of Miss Nakia Kaiba who's been missing for nearly three weeks, is heading to Nizakei tomorrow to find her. When asked why Nizakei, his only response was he had a feeling she was outside Nizakei somewhere, probably a farmhouse with a bunker. I think we all can agree that we hope, Mr. Kaiba finds his missing sister and this dreadful episode will be over. This has been Yue Lee Huang reporting with breaking news." The T.V was shut off before the reporter could finish. I hadn't heard what she said, but I had a feeling it wasn't good.

"BAKURA! DAMMIT GET IN HERE NOW!" Mariku shouted, oh gods what now was his royal pussy complaining about? He highly irritated me sometimes, honest to gods.

"What Mariku? Can't you see that I was busy making dinner so we can eat?" I asked icily as I walked into the living room.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID FUCKING SETO KAIBA FIGURE OUT WHERE HIS SISTER IS?!" Mariku screeched, and the dishes I had in my hands dropped. Kaiba knew where we were? Where we were holding Nakia? How?

"I-I don't know Mariku….but we've got to get out of here. If he gets here before we disappear with the girl, we are fucking screwed." I said trying to keep myself from getting too angry.

"No freaking duh you imbecilic moron! Go get Nakia ready NOW! We leave within the hour!" Mariku barked, causing the millennium eye to illuminate the room and the rod to shake, gods he was pissed. I decided not to argue and ran down to the bunker to get Nakia ready. I'd pack her stuff, leave her there, rush up get everything I can grab and then grab her and run her out to the new van we got, the chains reinforced so she couldn't move very much nor wiggle free.

* * *

(Nakia's POV)

I heard the lock unlocking quickly, almost as if someone were in a hurry. Then Bakura came running down the stairs and he undid my chains and started throwing stuff into a suitcase.

"Wh-what's going on?" I asked timidly backing into a corner.

"We are leaving, your meddling brother has figured out where we are so we a leaving and going someplace far away, very far away." Bakura replied bluntly as he finished throwing all my stuff into the bag.

"Wh-where are w-we going?" I asked getting really scared.

Bakura looked at me with ice cold eyes and said, "Africa. Now stay right fucking here while I go pack, cause if you try to run, I promise we will catch you and the punishment will not be very pretty. Got it slut?"

I gulped and nodded unable to speak, no…we can't go to Africa…not when Seto was so close to finding me, but how'd they find out? They can't have known I told him where I was, so why were we living? How do they know this? Bakura rushed back upstairs, not locking the door but I stayed put. I grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and wrote a letter for Seto when he got here, because I know, any escape attempt is futile.

Seto:

I am writing this to you, because I will be gone when you get here. I don't know how my captors found out you were coming. You probably want descriptions of them, but the only thing I can say is they are Egyptian or middle eastern, but beyond that? Nothing else to distinguish them, they are taking me to Africa. Where I do not know, but I fear this means we will never see each other again. Please don't kill yourself with worry brother, a-as long as I obey them they won't kill me…they'll never grow tired of using me as their play thing, I'm too much fun they've remarked. Please tell Mokuba I love him, tell him I always think about him no matter what. More importantly….please tell Yugi and my friends, that I miss and love them and that they were the best friends a girl could ever ask for. And above all, I love you Seto, my big strong brother. Do not fret over finding me, please take care of our little brother, he'll need you.

With much love,

Nakia

I finished the letter, folded it and put it somewhere, hopefully Seto would find it. Many of my tears fell onto the paper, causing it to bleed. Why was Fate so unfair? Why wouldn't it just let me go home dammit? Bakura and Mariku came running downstairs shortly after hiding the letter. They had a cloth with them, it was soaked with chloroform. Instead of fighting I let them do it, there was nothing to gain from fighting, and it was inevitable. I am their bitch now and whatever they want to do is done…no questions asked. I felt one of them tying my arms and legs up before I completely blacked out; gods know where we were going to get off this country. Maybe they had a private plane somewhere…I dunno. All I know is I am not coming back, not if they have anything to say about it all.

* * *

(Seto's POV)

If the plane ride wasn't tense enough to make my blood boil with anxiety, the fact that I found where my sister had been empty since they were all long gone made it boil with extreme anger. I threw stuff, I smashed stuff, and I did whatever I could to release my anger. The damn news report must've alerted them and they took off with my sister before I got here. I'd even found a note written by her to me. Dammit all, we'd been so close…now my chances of finding her have gone from slim to none.

* * *

Author's note: SOOOOOOOO VERY SOOORRRY ….it's been forever since last update. I apologize ten fold. In any case I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. False Identities

**Nakia: I am really getting annoyed with you, you make it seem like I go home and then I don't why?**

**RB: Because I only have five chapters I'm trying to go to 20-25 maybe even 30.**

**Nakia: O.O B with and itch RowenaBasizaki. I want to go home dammit.**

**Rehema: Nakia calm down.**

**Nakia: O.o who the hell is you?**

**Rehema: Damn…too soon. *disappears***

**RB: Ooookay on with the story.**

* * *

6. False Identities

(Nakia's POV)

I woke up several hours later, the chloroform dosage they gave me was a lot and kept me knocked the fuck out. I could barely move and everything was black, I could only listen to sounds. We were driving, and one of my captors was in the back with me making sure I don't try anything. I stirred a little bit and then Bakura grabbed me and forced me to stay still.

"If I were you Nakia, I'd stay still you little slut." Bakura hissed at me. I stopped trying to wiggle away. I really did not feel like getting knocked out again. I already had a headache from the dosage earlier. However I started to fall asleep on my own, largely because I was bored and well didn't have anything to do.

A few more hours passed by and then we stopped. I heard Mariku get out and after about thirty minutes he came back and I was unchained, but the blindfold was kept on and I was led through a doorway and tossed onto a bed, to which I was chained too. My blindfold was removed and I saw that we were in a crappy motel room.

"Where are we?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper.

Mariku smirked as he could sense the fear radiating off me and he said, "Somewhere we are staying until our flight leaves for Egypt. Until then this is our home and you cannot under any circumstances be unchained without someone keeping a very close eye on you."

I wondered if I should chance asking about a shower, it'd be nice to bathe, last time I bathed was a few days ago, I felt grimy and gross. "May I take a shower?" I questioned timidly.

Mariku and Bakura looked at each other, as if some telepathic message was going between them. Then Bakura walked over, his face had softened slightly and he looked like Bakura's other, Ryou was in the house now. Gently he undid the chain and led me to the bathroom, making sure there was no window he let me be.

I turned the water on, letting it run for a little while to warm up. I slowly took off my dress, which was slowly and surely getting filthy. I really wish they'd wash it, maybe I'd ask about that. After getting undressed I glanced up into the fogging mirror and saw scars, some fresh, some old, and some that had bruises that hurt still. I felt hot tears come to my eyes and started crying, sliding down the wall, one hand gripping my necklace. Why me? Why is this happening to me? _Will Yugi even want me anymore after this?_ I thought to myself. I heard knocking on the door and a gentle voice from behind ask, "Is everything okay?"

It was Ryou's voice, and he opened the door and came in. I quickly wiped my tears away and stood up to look at him and said my voice trembling still, "Yes…is there something you needed?"

Ryou nodded showing some signs of disbelief and said, "Mariku wanted me to come and get your dress from you so it could be washed. I brought you a large shirt to put on until it is washed."

I nodded and gave him the dress, swapping it for the shirt which I placed on sink. I kept my head down as Ryou left and then climbed into the shower, hissing as the hot water hit some of the fresher scars, and hit with force on bruised ones. I let the water run over my skin, the heat revitalizing me to an extent but also making me sleepy. Gently massaging the shampoo through my hair and soap on my body, I could feel the grim slide away and it made me feel better, and for a moment I forgot my current situation, I forgot I was trapped in a hotel room with psychopaths, who were intent on using me for whatever they wanted. I felt the tears come again and this time I didn't try to quiet myself or hold back, I just stood there sobbing. I missed my brothers, I missed Yugi and all my friends, I missed being free, I missed waking up in soft, warm feather bed, hell I even missed my teachers.

After I cried for a good long ten minutes or so, I got out and turned the water off. I dried off as best I could with my towel, and rung out my hair before sliding on the shirt Ryou brought in for me. I opened the door and as soon as I did, I saw Bakura standing there, not Ryou anymore, tapping his foot. Soon as Bakura realized I was out he grabbed me roughly by the arm, I used my other hand to stifle a cry of pain and he clamped the chains back onto me, and I was fully trapped once more. I looked into Bakura's eyes trying to find Ryou in them and I couldn't, but I wanted Ryou to come back now more than ever. I stopped myself from crying and I lay back on the bed. Something inside me told me to sleep and honestly nothing sounded more welcome than the void of sleep, and so I drifted off.

* * *

(Seto's POV)

_We almost had her dammit! If we had gotten there sooner she would be home…Nakia would be back here where she belongs…_I thought to myself as I punched the walls of my office. Now if they manage to leave the country before I find her, there is a good chance I will never see my baby sister again, never. There were hundreds of places they could be hiding now, hell they could have already gotten on a plane to Egypt and be landing at this very moment. When I came home empty-handed Mokuba broke down in tears and ran into his room, locking his door. He hasn't come out since; we've had to send food to him using the dumbwaiter. I blamed myself for his actions, I promised I'd bring Nakia home and I failed him, I failed her. I promised when we were reunited I'd never let anything happen to her, and now she's gone. I failed, and now I will never hold her in my arms again, she's gone…just like that.

* * *

(Nakia's POV)

"Tomorrow when we get to the airport, you are my sister Ishizu, you don't speak a word of Japanese, you only understand Egyptian, and I swear to gods Nakia if you even think about trying anything I will kill you. I don't care if I get arrested after that understand bitch?" Mariku said quite irritable.

I simply nodded in response and scooted further back onto the bed. Both Bakura and Mariku was on edge today because of the press conference my brother Seto held last night. It explained what was found when they raided the old bunker, and showed a video from the gas station over a month ago when I was first taken. Unfortunately for me, but fortunate for my captors their faces were not seen. Seto once again offered money, or whatever my captors wanted if they would let me come home. Bakura and Mariku laughed at that and said to each other what they want could never be given any other way, except through me. After the press conference aired Mariku dragged me into the bathroom by my hair, and then spray tanned me, and dyed my hair jet black. I didn't even recognize myself when he was done. He also did my hair in loose braids, not that he was gentle when he did them. I lay back in the bed and tried to doze a little gods know if I get any sleep once we have relocated in Egypt.

I was actually allowed to sit in a seat, provided I had a knife pointing at my side ready to kill if I made even the slightest attempt to make contact. I behaved though, and didn't attempt anything. I had accepted that I wasn't getting away, no matter how much I tried, and even if I wanted to I'd be dead before I could. My last night in the hotel was hell, Mariku and Bakura had both gotten high as hell off pot, and well let's just say I had fresher scars and bruises now. I'm surprised they even got up early enough to make our plane, guess it just shows they really wanna get out of Japan.

Pulling into the airport they disposed of the knife and Mariku had a really firm grip on my arm and even the slightest pull on my end sent pain rippling through my arm. While we were at the hotel a buddy of theirs had most of their belongings shipped ahead, they already had their new base ready in Egypt. The bag they brought which was a carry-on had all their clothes. All three of us were dressed in typical Egyptian clothing, so we blended well with all the other Egyptians going back to Egypt. We got through security easily enough, though we were stopped before we got on our plane and were asked, "Who are you and what is your destination?"

Mariku calmly smiled and released his grip a little on my wrist and said innocently and in a voice that was gentle and sweet, "My name is Namu, and this is my sister Ishizu and my brother Kura. My sister only understands Egyptian unfortunately but my brother and I speak very good Japanese. Due to customs Egyptian women are not allowed to travel with male companions, she had come here with Kura and then shortly after we discovered that our father is ill and requests my presence as well as theirs so we all have to return to Egypt."

The guard pondered Mariku's response for a moment then said, "Have your sister remove her sunglasses for a minute please."

Mariku hesitated but then nodded to me and made the motion of removing my sunglasses and I removed my sunglasses. They had also given me purple contacts so no one could my natural blue. The guard looked at me then looked at the picture of me he held in his hands.

He rechecked twice before nodding to Mariku and Bakura then said, "You are good to go. My apologies for any inconvenience this has caused sir."

Mariku nodded and said, "No harm done, after all officer you are only doing your job. Have a good day."

Oh how I wanted to shout and scream right there that I was Nakia Kaiba, but Mariku tightened the grip on my arm again and whispered as we walked into the tunnel, "You scream bitch and you will regret it. They may catch us if you do but you will be returned on a cold slab dead."

I gulped and just kept walking a few tears escaping from my eyes as we did. I wiped them away quickly before we got to the plane's entrance. No one knew my true identity; they only knew me by the false identity of Ishizu Ishtar, Namu Ishtar and Kura Ishtar's sister. I was sat between Mariku and Bakura and rope was hidden behind me tying my hands together and Mariku kept a firm grip on the rope. They had a blanket covering it as well as the fabric from our Egyptian getups, I was never gonna escape, I was their prisoner from now until forevermore.

* * *

**Nakia: RowenaBasizaki I hate you so much right now.**

**RB: Why? It's a story dammit…you'll get home soon enough.**

**Nakia: In like 19 chapters from now minimum…and I still wanna know who that Rehema chick is…why'd she disappear like that?**

**RB: Not saying a word.**

**Nakia: Oh come on dammit! Oh and I'm not thrilled you have me falling in love with Ryou.**

**RB: Again why? Captives develop relationships with their captors or pimps etc all the time when they are taken. It makes for an interesting story.**

**Nakia: It's still not fair!**

**RB: Who said anything about it must be fair? Anyway please review…please?**


	7. Foreign Soil

**Nakia: Oh you are so lucky I can't fucking get to you right now…you'd be dead in a ditch RowenaBasizaki!**

**RB: Hey! Hey! The violence is not called for Nakia. **

**Nakia: Not called for you say? Then why the hell do you write this violent story?**

**RB: Reasons.  
Nakia: Reasons my ass…**

**Rehema: Does she meet me in this chapter?**

**RB: Possibly…I think so…I dunno well let's read and find out.**

7. Foreign Soil

"We will be landing in Cairo, Egypt in fifteen minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and thank you for flying with International Air." The flight attendant said over the intercom. My belt was still fastened courtesy of the fact that I cannot move whatsoever, thanks to Mariku and Bakura tying my godsdamned hands behind my back. If I moved not only do the ropes tighten but I would get sharp pointy object jabbed into my side, not pleasurable. Mariku and Bakura undid the rope on my hands moments before we landed and Mariku regained his firm grip on me as we stepped off. Bakura grabbed the carry-on and followed us off. From what I gathered we had our ride waiting for us outside the airport ready to escort us to the new bunker or whatever they have out here. Cairo, though it's been some years since I was last here, was a familiar site I couldn't help but smile at. I was 15 the last time I set foot in Egypt with my foster family, but I was 12 last time they brought me to Cairo. As scared as I was right now, with my 17th birthday on its way come July 21st, I felt that Egypt was where I needed to go, and following that feeling was hope that maybe just maybe here in Egypt I could escape Bakura and Mariku and return home.

Once in our transport I was blindfolded and gagged and tied up again and then the vehicle started moving. Bakura kept a really firm ass grip any movement made caused pain to ripple. Bakura kept licking my neck too and I hated it so much, every touch he made caused my skin to burn with anger that I could do nothing to stop them. For a month I've been living this nightmare, for a month I've been captive with no hope for escape, I wondered just how close I had been to being rescued back in Nizakei, mere minutes my gut said. If only we hadn't left for just a few more minutes, I could be home now…I could feel tears forming and falling down my cheeks, a couple landing on my necklace. With those tears my necklace seemed to radiate a comforting heat, like I wasn't completely alone, it was odd because it had never done this before, why did it do this now?

The van abruptly came to a halt and I could hear doors opened. Bakura removed the gag and blindfold but kept the ropes on me and knife poking my back. Stepping into the light I was blinded for a second then regained my bearings, looking around I saw that we were in a small village in fact it looked really familiar, and then it hit me. I was in the village where I lived with my adopted family before they died after I turned 10. Oh gods damn it all what was the name of this village? I cursed under my breath for not remembering. Bakura and Mariku led me into the new base and led me down stairs into a furnished dungeon of sorts and roughly threw me onto the bed.

"Get her ready Bakura. I've got to go up and get our bag." Mariku said irritated before he left the dungeon to return upstairs. My heart started racing cause I knew what exactly was coming next.

"Please make this easy Nakia, it was not at all easy to get you out here. But thankfully, your brother doesn't know where we are now so once again you're ours bitch." Bakura snidely remarked.

"Please…can't we…can't we do this tomorrow? The plane trip was exhausting and I really wa—" I started before Bakura slapped me.

"We are not here to make you as comfortable as possible bitch. You are our pet and dammit to hell you better start acting like it. You are never gonna see that worthless brother of yours again, and never see that precious annoying twit Yugi and his oh so perfect guardian Pharaoh. So get over it!" Bakura said as his voice rose to a shout almost. I whimpered and scooted back further onto the bed. Bakura came over and roughly grabbing me up he took my dress off and chained me not to the bed but to the wall this time. Oh gods give me strength, what did they plan? More tears fell down me hitting my naked wounds causing the salt to mix getting a hiss from me as it stung. I heard Mariku come down the stairs and placing the bag on the bed he rummaged through until he found what he was looking for, a whip.

"Now we punish you for your brother's foolish mistake of trying to rescue you. I rather liked that bunker in Japan but now we can never go back because the police have blocked it off and everything is gone. It took us six months to get that ready, and almost 100,000 American dollars to get finished. So now you pay in blood for this mistake and pray it never happens again!" Mariku said angrily before the whip cracked against my skin, I yelped and screamed as tears started flowing, and again the whip cracked against my skin. Again and again the whip came down with a loud crack followed by a yelp or scream on my part. The pained seared and rippled through my body, but after a while I became numbed. When Mariku picked up on this response he unchained and threw me onto the bed on my stomach. The he started whipping my back while Bakura held me down; I yelped and screamed more until I became numb again. Satisfied I had been whipped enough Mariku came up behind and roughly shoved himself into my anal causing bloodcurdling scream to ripple through me again. With each thrust I felt my skin ripping and I could do nothing but cry. Bakura soon joined in by forcing me to suck on his dick again, I had no other choice but to do so and he deep throated me so many times I swear he was trying to kill me, or at least knock me unconscious without enough air. I cried and cried and cried, _Seto…I wish you had saved me…dammit all I wanna come home…I don't know how much more I can take of this…_

After what seemed liked hours of torture Bakura and Mariku switching positions every so often they finished and left me curled up on the bed before shoving a chloroform soaked rag into my face and I passed out my world going black. My last thought before the darkness took me was Seto…

* * *

(Seto's POV)

_CRASH!_ I threw another porcelain pot at the wall causing it to shatter into a million pieces. I almost had her…if only I had gotten there a few minutes sooner…maybe just maybe she'd be asleep in her bed right now. What the hell did these fuckers want with her? Why are they so obsessed they run away with her instead of trying to just saving themselves? Why was she so important to them? I slid down in my office chair trying to fight back the tears. Gods only know what those bastards are doing to my sister…if I was to base it off what we found in the room chains, blood stains, candle wax burns, hidden floor compartment with gags and other unmentionable sexual items…no I can't think about it…I can't. I love my sister too much and I can't even begin to think of the pain she is in.

Suddenly I heard knocking on my office door, composing myself I said, "Come in."

Mokuba walked in and said, "Is everything okay? I heard cras-". Mokuba stopped talking when he saw the pile of shattered porcelain.

His eyes grew wide and he ran over to me and said, "Seto are you okay? Your hands aren't cut or anything are they?"

I could sense the worry in his voice and embrace him softly saying, "I'm fine Mokuba I promise. Are the investors waiting in the commons?"

Mokuba nodded and replied, "Yes Seto they are, just waiting for you to come down."

I smiled and said, "Let's not keep them waiting any longer then shall we?" Mokuba smiled and ran out of the room, I composed myself trying to keep my stern outer shell even under these current circumstances. I kept my pager with me in case Detective Oki called with developments. I hoped that there would be soon.

* * *

(Nakia's POV)

I woke up chained to the bed. The shackle was clamped tightly around my ankles it literally felt like it was digging into my skin. I tried to move but as I moved the pain I endured resurfaced and I cried out tears falling. If only there was a way to remove the pain every ounce of me stung. I struggled to stand up but slowly I managed to and walked around a little bit. There were a few cupboards that had some food in it and a stove and a refrigerator with cold food items in it. I made a simple thing and sat on the mats to eat quickly. If they came in and saw me eating I would be in trouble. They leave the food down here for me to cook but I need to eat before they are ready for round two. If I'm still eating they punish me for it, saying I should learn to eat faster and what better way to do so than by eating a dick…it's humiliating.

I curled up on the bed and felt tears coming to my eyes and I cried. I just wanted to go home.

"Don't cry child. You'll return home soon." A distanced voice spoke from near me, looking around I didn't see anything until in the corner closest to the head of my bed a spirit stood. I jumped backwards and fell off the bed.

"Who the fuck are you? Where did you come from?" I said trying to pace my breathing.

"You can see and hear me?" The female spirit asked quite surprised. She came over to me and when I got a better look it her it was like looking at a mirror image of me minus the darker skin and Egyptian look.

"Of course I can see and hear you. Why does that surprise you?" I asked standing up.

"Because I have been trying to contact you and couldn't get through." She replied.

"Why were you trying to talk to me?" I asked very curious.

"I am the spirit of the necklace you wear, connected to you and young Yugi Moto." She whispered as she came over to me.

"You mean like Yugi's pharaoh? But how is that possible?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You like Yugi, have hidden past unfortunately…I don't remember anything myself. So questions you have I have no way to answer them." She said remorsefully.

"Oh…well I wouldn't have had many questions…to be honest I'm not even sure this is real." I said.

The female spirit sighed and said, "If this wasn't real how were you able to tell your brother Seto exactly where you were in Japan? You spiritually went to your mansion and told Seto. Please don't be as so closed minded as Seto is. I need you to believe me."

"So I wasn't dreaming…then that means…this kidnapping it's about more than just money…" I said tears coming into my eyes.

"Unfortunately yes, I fear the reason these men took you is because of something Pharaoh did or I did in Ancient Egypt…my name is Rehema by the way." The female spirit said.

"What could you have done? You seem nice enough to me." I said still very unsure about all this.

"I only wish I knew child. Then I could tell you. But I promise I will help you escape these men no matter what it takes." Rehema said very confident.

"How can you be sure of yourself like that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because two heads are better than one, now if you ever need me all you got to do is think to yourself about me and I will appear. I can make it so you aren't present through all the torture if you want." Rehema said placing a hand gently on back slowly tracing the whip marks.

"I would like that." I whispered. Rehema pulls me close and hugs me tightly and I just cry into her. I only hope I could remember the name of this village because if I don't then I might never get back to Japan and to Seto and Mokuba.

* * *

**Nakia: That's it for the chapter? Oh come on! I should be escaping by now.**

**RB: No you shouldn't be there are still lots of chapters to go Nakia.**

**Rehema: At least she met me this chapter, I was wondering if she ever would.**

**RB: Of course she met you; you play a huge role in the overall story actually. **

**Rehema: I do?**

**RB: Oh shoot almost gave away huge plot twist.**

**Rehema and Nakia: WHAT?!**

**RB: Message and rate and review please?**


End file.
